kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
St. Modern Kitakou High School
St. Modern Kitakou High School is the first school to be introduced in the Kitayume universe. In the classic strips of Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, the school is known as Koriyama Kitakou High School. However, the version appearing in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure and Barjona is the better-known of the two incarnations, though the setting has changed from Koriyama to Yokohama along with the school being completely different in appearance and name. Backstory Classic Kitakou (Koriyama Kitakou High) An industrial high school located in the rural Koriyama. Only a bookstore, a Benimaru convenience store, and a neighborhood seem to exist in its direct vicinity. Kitakou Pure (St. Modern Kitakou High) This school was formed from the merger of an industrial high school and a nearby Catholic mission school. Even with the industrial school's facilities incorporated and having become co-ed, traces of the old mission school still remain, including a chapel. As both schools were originally only for male students, the sudden change left the new school with a 13:1 ratio of boys to girls. There are still a lot of devoutly religious teachers as well. Even so, the students are free to express themselves without much restriction. Characters associated with the school Noto Main article: Noto Kanazawa A newcomer to the school, Noto managed to revive the broadcasting club. However, he is unable to utilize his talents for the club and keeps getting pushed around. If his anger builds up too much, an unpleasant other side will show... Suzuka Main article: Suzuka Akafuku The president of the broadcasting club and a ninja, who only speaks in a special ninja language. Because of this, it is hard for people outside of the club to understand him easily. But even so, he's a reliable big brother type to the others. Big Boss Main article: Hatoba Isahaya The lax boss of a gang at the school. He is reserved and rather quiet, so it is difficult to tell what he may be thinking. He's also a cat lover, but his naming sense is unusual. Rinko Main article: Rinko Tsugaru An unusual and introverted girl who speaks in a Tsugaru dialect. She loves super sentai and heroes. Hinaji Main article: Hinaji Kasukabe The otaku and computer geek of the group, inseparable from his laptop. He joined the club due to affection he had for Noto, and was unlucky with girls until he became Sanuki's boyfriend. Miyako Main article: Miyako Owari The loud and selfish student president, she also has a perverted side despite her pretty looks. Her relation with Suzuka is disagreeable, yet inseparable. She's unlucky in love. "Toyama-kun" Main article: Iriyoshi Toyama Noto's childhood friend who's there to bail him out of trouble when the need comes. Though he looks like an average student, he's actually part of the Yakuza. He also does not trust Hinaji. Wakasa Main article: Wakasa Fukui Another childhood friend of Noto. She has feelings for Toyama, but sees Noto as her rival as she feels that Toyama likes him more. She is referred to as the "Fukui Sniper", as she wants to shoot down all competition in her way of getting Toyama. Sanuki Main article: Udonko Sanuki A young doujinshi writer and female otaku who publishes a comic about her love for Hinaji under the pen name "Chimari". She later becomes his girlfriend after Miyako acts as a matchmaker for the two of them. Onyo J.Kaduo The strange professor of Chemical Engineering and a teacher in charge of the broadcasting club. He appears to be a small humanoid pig creature and wears a suit jacket. He's cheerful, especially when he can get a look at girls' butts. Though he is an incredibly minor character in both versions of Kitakou, Himaruya included him in the profiles and banner for the '08 site revamp, suggesting that there might have been plans to give him more of a role in the scrapped published version. In the revised profiles for the classic strips, Onyo is said to be 90cm tall and his place of birth is mysterious, though it is probably somewhere on Earth. In the Pure ''universe, his height was given as 50cm and his hometown was given as somewhere in the Fukushima prefecture. Mitake *'Birthday': August 9th *'Hair Color': Blond *'Eye Color': ? *'Height': 187cm (6'2) *'Weight': 60.2kg (132 lbs) *'Blood Type': A His full name is Mitake Shinshuu (信州御嵩 ''Shinshuu Mitake). He is Wakasa's strange henchman and bullies Noto. He also happens to be a freelance writer and internet celebrity. Mitake was intended to be the player character of both unfinished Kitakou games, but he does not feature in the series past the plots of these games, leaving him as a more obscure character of this school. Vice-President A minor character that appears briefly in the Pure comic and that would have featured in the game. He is a third year and the vice-president of the student council. Category:Schools Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club